The Darkest Knight
by winchesterkid
Summary: There's a mystery killer in Gotham that Batman just can't seem to catch will he be able to solve the case before the killer strikes again or will this case be the last for this Dark Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone This is my first FanFic so I hope you all enjoy, since I'm just starting out I would love it if you all would take the time to review my story just to tell me what you think or even to leave some constructive comments to help with my writing or ideas for the rest of the story.**

The alleyways in the narrows were no safe place to be walking through at night, drug dealers, rapists and murders hide in every dark shadow, but tonight something worse hid the shadows, waiting for an unexpecting victim to walk by before he pounced. The sound of high heels rang loudly in the empty alleyway as Amy Napier walked home from her friend's house late that night, still dressed in the office attire consisting of her plain white shirt and her black skirt. Amy walked straight past him not even noticing the glimmer of the switchblade that had been removed from his shoe. He couldn't believe his luck, this one was even prettier than the last one and tonight he was going to have all the fun he wanted. He stalked the blonde haired woman like a lion would tail its prey before he made his move. The screams echoed through the streets but it was the narrows, even if someone had heard her cries for help it wouldn't have been surprising if they had pretended like it was nothing and walked home to their loving families and warm cosy homes, but not Amy, tonight someone had very special plans for her.

Bruce Wayne awoke screaming with a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he had done for many nights now. Alfred was by the bed setting a tray containing a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast by the bed before walking to the curtains and opening them the intensity of the sudden change in light caused Bruce to cringe as he pulled a pillow over his head.

'Sleep well Master Bruce?'

'No Alfred I had that dream again, I keep seeing a little more each night, seeing my mother and father killed over and over in my head isn't my idea of a good night's sleep Alfred'

'I would imagine not Master Bruce'

'but there's more now Alfred I can see who it was that shot them, he was always hidden in the darkness but I see him now, it's me Alfred, it's, it's... Batman.

'Not to worry Master Bruce, they're only dreams after all' Alfred replied with a smirk growing on his face.

'I know Alfred but the dreams are just so intense'

'Well sir While Batman was busy catching up on some well needed sleep it would appear that our mystery murder has made the headlines again sir.'

'The newspapers say another woman, a Miss Napier I believe was found mutilated in the streets of Gotham last night, the paper would give any more information I'm afraid.'

'That's alright old friend I'm sure Batman can find out some information on this mystery killer.'

**So there it is Chapter 1 hope you all liked it, please don't forget to review and don't be afraid to throw a few ideas of what you would like to see in the story thanks ill try get chapter 2 up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone chapter two is now officially up. I'm having loads of fun writing this story and I would like to give a great big thank you to jugs who has given me my first review thank you for all the useful tips and you never know, as a thank you for being my first reviewer I may just work in that joker bit jus for you and if I don't then I will definitely make another story just for you ;) well anyway on with the story. Also paragraphs in italics are flashbacks.**

The bright beam lit up the sky as the signal was given for the Dark Knight that there was trouble in the streets of Gotham.

'Well, doesn't look like he's coming, shut it off' Commissioner Gordon walked to the door.

'Commissioner' the deep voice seemed to boom through the air as Gordon swiftly turned to see the shadowy figure who stood taller than the rest of the people on the roof.

'Batman, come with me I'll show you the body.'

'What's the situation Jim?'

'Her names Amy Napier, works at an office block five blocks from the crime scene, the last person to see her alive was her friend, they where both at her house they had a few drinks then she said Amy left to head home to her house.

'So how did she end up in the morgue?'

'That's the big question batman, to be totally truthful we have no idea, this killer has our department completely stumped.' 'the only connection between the victims is that they have all been female and blonde, they have all been found in the narrows and all the bodies have been badly mutilated. 'To be honest I was kind of hoping u had a lead cause we have no idea, I mean the bodies are mutilated almost to a surgical level but there isn't a single print or form of DNA found on the victim or the crime scene.

Gordon walks to the three identical body bags lying in the middle of the room with Batman following right behind him, the room was bitter cold and there was a familiar smell emitting from the body bags. As Batman man unzipped each of the body bags he was greeted by three blonde haired women the bodies had been cut and hacked until they were almost totally destroyed.

'Several deep cuts and bruises to the body and face it would appear as if she was beaten and tortured before she was actually killed.'

_Amy started to wake up only to find she had been tied down to a reclined chair similar to a dentist's chair only her arms and legs had been strapped down and a gag had been placed around her mouth, she tried to scream to help for hours until she couldn't scream any longer. Finally Amy calmed down and looked around the small, dimly lit room, it appeared to be a basement or cellar of some sort, there was a bench to the right of her which had a white sheet over it but there was something hidden under it._

_Suddenly a door opened at the top of a staircase as a figure came down the stairs, it was too dark for Amy to make out the kidnapper but as he walked closer the figure standing in front of her became all too clear. She tried to scream as loud as she could as the kidnapper grabbed the gag covering her mouth._

'_Let's get rid of this eh?' 'We don't want those screams getting drowned out now do we?'_

**I thought I'd leave the chapter here hopefully leaving you all drooling for more, I hope you are enjoying my little story because I've been enjoying writing it for you. Don't forget to leave your reviews and I'd love to hear who u all think the killer might be :) as always ill get the next Chapter up ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I finally got round to Chapter 3 I made this one kinda short cause it's just a little taster to keep you all going until I get the next Chapter up which should be... oh let's say this weekend :) so hope you enjoy.**

Batman finished his check of Miss Napier, she was completely mutilated from head to toe most of her hair had been torn off scalp included leaving parts of the skull in plain view, nearly all her teeth had been removed, her entire body had cuts and bruises but despite all this brutality there was something about it that seemed as if every cut had a meaning. Batman was going to find this killer whatever the cost.

'So what is the department doing about this killer then Commissioner?'

'We have a special forensics team, myself and now we have you.'

'Oh and batman there was something else found with each of the bodies, a mask.'

'A mask... you mean like... Halloween?'

'What?' 'No not a Halloween mask, these are plaster masks that have been moulded to the victims faces.'

'Oh and batman, I don't know if it's much help but the night before Amy died she was apparently spotted near the cheetah room a popular club in the narrows'

'I know it'

When Commissioner Gordon turned around batman had vanished.

Batman swung to the rooftop of the Cheetah room, it was nearly empty only a handful of people inside having a drink. Batman entered through the window in the back room before entering the club itself, a few people spotted him and made for the exit.

'Batman!' 'something tells me you didn't come here for a Martini' the bartender said as batman approached him.

'I need information on an Amy Napier'

'Amy?' 'sure she always comes in here last time i seen her she was speaking to Larry'

'HEY LARRY!'

As the bartender shouts a young man in his early twenties enters from one of the rooms in the back, suddenly he makes a break for the kitchen after seeing the dark knight standing in front of him.

'Damn it why do they always run'

Batman kicked down the door to the kitchen in his chase for this possible killer and followed him into the alleys. Larry tried to lose him in the long and numerous alleys in the narrows before ending up at a dead end. He turned but found that he had lost the bat; he breathed a sigh of relief before a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. A figure wearing a black hooded raincoat and a plain white ceramic mask stood in front of him.

'I don't want to do this, you're not part of the plan' the hooded figure was becoming distressed and began to shake 'but you're not leaving me with much of a choice I can't let the bat find me, not yet it's too soon, see there's a plan and Larry... and I'm afraid your no longer in it'

'Wait boss please'

Larry felt the white hot heat of the blade slide into his stomach twice before he dropped to his knees and the masked murderer grabbed him by the hair and ran the knife along his throat.

'It's all part of the plan'

**So there you have it the first brief description of the killer and finally he speaks i wonder what's in store in Chapter 4 well you'll have to review to find out, reviews make me write faster you see :) **


End file.
